Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to watch a movie might access a video streaming service in order to search the types of movies offered through that service. Unless the user knows an exact movie or genre of movie that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different movies using various options to attempt to locate the type of movie in which the user is interested.
Discovery of video content is increasingly posing challenges for service providers of video streaming services. Users spend increasing amounts of time searching through a service provider's database for video content using conventional approaches such as text entry and/or pane navigation (e.g., scrolling through panes). Service providers attempt to find additional video content for a user to watch in order to help keep the customer engaged with the video streaming service and to keep the customer subscribed to the video streaming service. As video streaming services become more widely used and as products provided by the video streaming services increase, the complexity of searching for video content items is increasing.